La nostra storia ha un inizio ma non una fine!
by SheTookMyHeart
Summary: Naya Marie Rivera, cantante che non crede abbastanza in se stessa per dare una svolta alla sua carriera, si limita ad esibirsi nei bar di Los Angeles nelle serate di karaoke. Heather Elizabeth Morris, ballerina professionista. Una voce che emoziona, un corpo che incanta, due paia di occhi che si incrociano; loro non sanno però che quello sarà l'inizio di tutto. FF Heya e Achele
1. Chapter 1

Erano un paio di settimane che era chiusa in casa senza fare niente. Nemmeno dopo le continue sollecitazioni di Dianna, la sua coinquilina, aveva messo piede fuori dalla porta.

Dianna non era solo la ragazza che divideva casa con Naya, ma era anche la sua migliore amica da una vita. Le due si erano conosciute alle elementari grazie alle loro mamme, che si erano viste per la prima volta durante i colloqui scolastici. Avevano quindi iniziato a fare amicizia ed a vedersi fuori dalla scuola. Da allora non si erano più separate, si volevano un gran bene e si definivano sorelle. L'una c'era sempre stata per l'altra.

Dianna non aveva mai giudicato Naya per i suoi gusti sessuali, sapeva che le piacevano le ragazze, ma mai aveva considerato la sessualità della ragazza un problema. Naya era il tipo di persona schietta e sincera, che involontariamente si era ritrovata a non sperare più nell'amore vero, quello che fa battere il cuore così forte che pensi che stia correndo. Aveva cercato davvero la "persona giusta" tra le ragazze con cui si era frequentata, ma nessuna le aveva mai tolto il fiato.

Quella sera Dianna era determinata a portare fuori Naya, anche a costo di trascinarla per i capelli. Voleva farla cantare, poiché sapeva quanto la ragazza amasse farlo e quanto si sentisse bene mentre lo faceva.

Era venerdì sera e Naya stava tranquillamente seduta sul divano, con addosso i pantaloni della tuta e la canottiera. Si era avvolta con una coperta ed aveva i capelli legati in una coda di cavallo. Indossava anche gli occhiali da vista, in modo da non stancare troppo gli occhi, che erano incollati alla televisione.

Dianna spuntò dalla cucina con una tazza di caffè bollente in mano, per porgerla all'amica dopo essersi avvicinata e seduta al suo fianco.

«Grazie» disse, rivolgendole un sorriso e prendendo la tazza fumante

«Hai intenzione di rimanere a casa anche stasera?» chiese con una mano sul fianco ed un sopracciglio alzato

«Sì, non ho voglia di uscire» disse con aria pensierosa

«Dai Naya, vieni via con me stasera e se non ti trovi bene torniamo a casa, ma almeno tenta» assunse un tono preoccupato. Era veramente preoccupata per la sua migliore amica, non aveva mai rifiutato di fare un po' di sana festa con i soliti amici del liceo, almeno fino a che la sua ultima storia non era finita per essere un fiasco.

«No, Dì, davvero, me ne sto qua tranquilla a casa con la mia calda e soffice coperta, che mi vuole tanto bene» disse con il solito viso da cucciola, che solitamente faceva scogliere Dianna, ma quella volta non si sarebbe lasciata convincere, doveva portarla fuori.

«Naya» quasi gridò e l'altra si girò spaventata «Ascoltami bene» iniziò ad avvicinarsi minacciosa, saltellando col sedere sul divano, con un sopracciglio pericolosamente alzato ed un dito puntato contro l'amica «Ora tu, senza fartelo ripetere due volte, alzi il culo da questo divano e vai a prepararti. Ti giuro che se non lo fai ti ci porto io di forza e sai che non scherzo» Naya annuì lentamente, davvero preoccupata che facendo movimenti bruschi avrebbe potuto finire male: le mosse minacciose di Dianna la intimorivano e non poco. L'altra le rivolse un sorriso, riabbassando il sopracciglio «Brava bambina»

Naya si alzò immediatamente, per poi dirigersi nel bagno e prepararsi il più velocemente possibile.

Entrambe si prepararono e dopo una ventina di minuti l'ispanica usci dal bagno e Dianna non poté fare altro che spalancare la bocca. Indossava tacchi neri semplicissimi, un vestito attillato bianco e nero con la parte superiore a forma di camicetta, labbra rosse, occhi truccati con colori scuri, che mettevano in risalto quelle perle nere posizionate al posto delle iridi. I capelli mossi erano lasciati sciolti e le cadevano sinuosamente sulle spalle, fino ad arrivare al seno.

«Wow, donna, sei uno schianto» disse con gli occhi che le brillavano.

«Grazie Dì, anche tu non scherzi» le andò incontro e la abbracciò «Dove vogliamo andare stasera?»

«Io pensavo di andare al Radiate Love, quel localino vicino a Venice Beach.»

Naya la guardò perplessa, conosceva bene il tipo di locale e conosceva altrettanto bene il prezzo d'entrata.

In realtà tutti conoscevano il Radiate Love, e chiamarlo "localino" decisamente era diminutivo. Era uno dei locali più grandi a Los Angeles, frequentato per la maggiore da star, ma anche da gente con soldi da spendere.

«Siamo in vena di spese folli?»

Dianna sorrise, sapeva bene il motivo di quella domanda. Sia lei che Naya non avevano un posto di lavoro fisso. La mora chiedeva i soldi a suo padre, che essendo un ricco imprenditore, non faticava poi molto a spedirle un bel gruzzoletto ogni fine mese. Dianna invece cambiava un posto di lavoro ogni quattro o cinque settimane. Lavorava qua e là, se la cavava bene nei bar ad intrattenere la gente e riusciva a guadagnarsi delle buone mance, fino a che, non avendo più bisogno di una barista, i suoi datori di lavoro la licenziavano.

«Sai che non posso rinunciare alle mie uscite periodiche.» disse con un alzata di spalle.

«E va bene, che Radiate Love sia.»

Entrambe uscirono dalla porta di casa, salirono in macchina e si diressero verso la zona di Venice Beach.

Dopo essere scese dalla macchina si misero in fila per entrare, era così lunga che pensarono avrebbero finito per diventare vecchie durante l'attesa.

«Dì, dici che fanno karaoke stasera?» chiese avvicinandosi al suo orecchio

«Credo di si, hai voglia di cantare?» sorrise, sapendo già la risposta

«In effetti sì» soffiò con sguardo sognante, che puntava all'interno del locale in un punto imprecisato.

Una volta entrate nel locale, si trovarono davanti almeno trecento persone, individuare un tavolo libero fu un'impresa, ma la fortuna tese una mano e ne scorsero uno libero nell'angolo destro del locale, vicino al bancone.

«Ehi, guarda là, un tavolo libero!» urlò Dianna, estasiata come avesse appena visto l'avverarsi di un miracolo.

Si divincolarono tra la folla che ballava e spintonarono come dannate fino ad arrivare al tavolo. Si lanciarono sulle seggiole come fossero ancore di salvezza da chissà quale disgrazia.

«Allora, dove sarebbe lo spazio del karaoke?» Chiese Naya, già pronta a prendere un microfono in mano e a mettersi a cantare.

«Umh...Io temo che sia quello.» Dianna indicò un punto nella parte opposta del locale, facendo quasi sbiancare Naya.

«Questa sarà un'impresa impossibile.» affermò l'ispanica, grattandosi la nuca con un'espressione preoccupata.

«Vai Naya e spintona come non ci fosse un domani!» la incoraggiò Dianna ridendo.

Naya annuì e si diresse verso l'altro lato del locale, spintonando e divincolandosi per la seconda volta tra la folla, mentre Dianna la guardava sperando che non le si sedessero sopra.

«Posso portarti qualcosa?» una voce distrasse la bionda dal controllare Naya.

Si girò di scatto, controllando la direzione da cui proveniva quella voce.

Si trovò davanti una ragazza mora, con gli occhi color cioccolato ed un sorriso contagioso, che aspettava una sua risposta con in mano un blocchetto per le ordinazioni.

«Uhm, sì...Un 'Sex on the beach', grazie."»

«Arriva subito.»

Una cameriera le passò dietro con un drink sul vassoio e la mora glielo fregò, chiedendole di prenderne un'altro. Evidentemente era una sua dipendente.

«Ecco a te.» le porse il drink con un sorriso.

«Servizio veloce!» rise.

«Piacere, mi chiamo Lea.» si sedette al tavolo e le pose la mano.

«Dianna, piacere mio.» strinse la mano che le era stata posta con un sorriso.

Quella ragazza le stava simpatica, sembrava una a posto. Aveva sentito parlare di lei ed era sicura che fosse la proprietaria del locale.

«Qual vento meraviglioso ti porta al Radiate Love, Dianna?» le chiese la mora, scrutando negli occhi verdi della ragazza davanti a lei.

«Immagino lo stesso vento che ha portato qui tutti gli altri: L'aria della festa.» disse con una risata, bevendo un sorso del suo 'Sex on the beach'.

«Mi piace l'aria della festa! Porta sempre bella gente al mio locale!» disse entusiasta.

«Ah, lo sapevo! Tu sei la proprietaria del locale: Lea Michele!»

«Immagino di avere una certa fama.» le fece l'occhiolino.

Dianna non seppe il motivo, ma arrossì visibilmente. Quel sorriso, quegli occhi color cioccolato e quel modo di fare così intraprendente le facevano un effetto piuttosto strano.

«Sì, ne hai da vendere. Tutti parlano del tuo locale, anche perché qui vengono un sacco di star.» disse abbassando lo sguardo, sentendo le guance bruciare dal rossore.

«Mmh, capisco.» sorrise di nuovo, notando l'imbarazzo della ragazza bionda, che aveva notato sin dal momento in cui era entrata nel locale «Posso offrirti altro?»

Nella testa di Dianna si accese una lampadina.

«Un lavoro?»

Naya era arrivata alla zona karaoke. Stava cantando un ragazzo asiatico, dai capelli neri e gli occhi scuri dello stesso colore, dopo sarebbe toccato a lei.

I suoi amici non facevano altro che urlargli cose come: «Harry, sei il cantante migliore al mondo!». Ovviamente lo prendevano in giro, poiché il ragazzo non sembrava esattamente il massimo nelle doti vocali.

«Andiamo Shum! Fai cantare qualcun altro o ci distruggerai i timpani!» dissero ridendo.

Però Naya aveva notato come si muoveva bene il ragazzo, doveva sicuramente essere un ballerino visto che non riesce a stare un secondo fermo mentre canta improvvisando azzeccatissimi passi di danza a tempo con la canzone. Era un piacere stare a guardarlo, era davvero bravo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dianna non sapeva che Lea stesse cercando per davvero una cameriera.

A Lea arrivò un messaggio che la fece sorridere. Si appuntò mentalmente di riservare un tavolo inviando la risposta positiva.  
Non si era azzardata a chiedere troppo su di lei per non essere invadente, a dirla tutta l'idea di avere intorno ogni giorno quella biondina dagli occhi verde smeraldo non le dispiaceva affatto.  
Non era una mangiatrice di donne. Non andava a letto con la prima che le capitava a tiro, per lei era importante conoscere la persona con cui stava.  
Dianna l'aveva colpita fin dal primo momento, era come se emanasse luce propria in modo da non passare inosservata, le avrebbe dato quel lavoro.  
Due piccioni con una fava, Dianna cercava un lavoro e Lea voleva conoscerla.  
In realtà sono proprio in cerca di una cameriera o di una barista. disse Lea con uno di quei sorrisi abbaglianti.

Dimmi che non scherzi! Ti prego! sgranò gli occhi e si sporse un po' dal tavolo.

Facendo quel gesto, Dianna aveva fornito un'ottima visuale della sua scollatura al quale gli occhi dell'altra non resistettero.  
Una vampata famigliare l'aveva attraversata dal viso fino al basso ventre.  
Lea era rossa in viso, con occhi spalancati e bocca serrata. Deglutì, cosa che alla bionda non sfuggì.

Dianna non capiva cosa avesse che non andava, si squadrò velocemente con riuscendo ancora a capire; infine seguì la traiettoria dello sguardo della mora e capì.  
Velocemente si risistemò sulla sedia adagiandosi sullo schienale, abbassò il viso inevitabilmente diventato rosso per l'imbarazzo ma non solo.  
In un certo senso quel gesto l'aveva fatta sorridere, era lusingata e felice che per una volta non era lei ad aver avuto un comportamento imbarazzante.

Lea risvegliatasi dalla trance in cui era caduta, scosse la testa e si schiarì la voce  
Scusa, non era mia intenzione. Mi dispiace io… la mora si coprì gli occhi con le mani e scosse la testa velocemente, diventando ancora più rossa di quando già non fosse.

Tranquilla non importa, attenta però, queste attenzioni fanno crescere il mio ego. disse con un ghigno divertito dipinto in volto.

Lea scoppiò a ridere, seguita a ruota dalla bionda.  
L'una si beava della risata dell'altra, era musica per le loro orecchie.  
Allora, sei interessata al lavoro? chiese Lea speranzosa.

Certo, quando comincio? chiese la bionda con un sorriso smagliante.

La mora s'incantò a guardare quel sorriso, le sembrava la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
Domani sera per le 21, lavorerai come cameriera e all'occorrenza lavorerai al bar.

Oh mio Dio, sono così felice di lavorare per te. Mi stai simpatica. si alzò e andò ad abbracciare un'incredula quanto felice Lea per questo gesto spontaneo.

Lea ricambiò dopo qualche secondo di stupore. Le sorrise.

Dianna si bloccò su posto, in piedi davanti a Lea seduta al tavolo. Sembrava essere caduta nella trance in cui era caduta la mora poco prima.  
Quel sorriso la spiazzò. Era stata con un paio di ragazze per una sveltina, ma nessuna le aveva mai fatto quell'effetto. Era alquanto stordita per le sensazioni che le faceva provare quella moretta.  
Si riscosse e si sedette. Si schiarì la voce.

Lea non voleva darlo a vedere ma c'era un nodo che le legava la bocca dello stomaco, qualcosa che la infastidiva. Voleva sapere, doveva sapere.  
Anche tu mi stai simpatica. un altro sorriso Dove è finita l'altra ragazza che era con te? chiese con la voce un po' troppo tremante in confronto al solito. Per fortuna Dianna non se ne accorse.

Ah, lei è Naya, è andata a mettersi in fila per il karaoke.

Le piace cantare?

Si, è davvero bravissima. rispose con gli occhi che le brillavano.  
Adorava sentire Naya cantare, esprimeva tutto ciò che non riusciva a dire a parole semplicemente cantando emozionandosi e facendo emozionare. Gliela indicò, puntando uno spazio indefinito dall'altra parte del locale.

Ah sí? Lea la vide, l'aveva riconosciuta, le aveva viste entrare insieme Carina la tua ragazza! si lasciò scappare vedendo lo sguardo di ammirazione che aveva Dianna mentre guardava Naya.

Lea era già uscita, Heather si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa avrebbe fatto quella sera.  
Sapeva che avrebbe sempre avuto un tavolo prenotato al Radiate Love. Avere come migliore amica e coinquilina la proprietaria era un vantaggio.  
Adorava quel posto, c'era sempre bella gente che girava.  
Amava sentire cantare dal vivo le persone; alcune erano davvero brave mentre altre lo facevano solo per divertimento.

Heather, Hemo per gli amici, amava ballare. Oltre che essere la sua passione, il suo hobby era anche la sua professione.  
Ballava da quando aveva 3 anni ma fece il gran passo quando dal 2007 fu ingaggiata da una cantante di fama internazionale. Ancora oggi balla per lei.

Ha da poco rotto con lo storico fidanzato del liceo, per sua scelta. Il tempo e la voglia di vederlo erano sempre meno così aveva deciso di lasciarlo libero in modo da dargli la possibilità di rifarsi una vita, di trovare qualcuno che sappia dargli l'amore che merita e che lei non è più in grado di dargli e dimostrargli.

Mandò un messaggio a Lea dicendole di lasciare libero un tavolo per 3.  
Sarebbe andata al locale con un'amica ballerina e il suo "capo".

Dianna scoppiò a ridere in un modo incontrollato con tanto di lacrime agli occhi  
No no no no, frena! Pensi veramente che Naya sia la mia ragazza? quando vide Lea annuire con un'adorabile broncio in viso smise di ridere e la rassicurò No, è la mia migliore amica fin dalle elementari. Abitiamo insieme ma non facciamo decisamente coppia.

E sei single? sapeva di essere invadente ma doveva sapere, non voleva farsi illusioni.

Dianna la guardò un po' accigliata, pensò subito che fosse un po' ficcanaso, ma ci ripensò, capendo che poi si sarebbe potuta sentire autorizzata a chiedere della sua vita sentimentale.  
Mi sono lasciata da un paio di mesi con un ragazzo, il secondo ragazzo di tutta la mia vita per la precisione. Eravamo insieme da quando avevo 22 anni.

Lea pensò che fosse assurdo che la bionda avesse avuto 2 soli ragazzi. Era così bella. Si chiese che età potesse avere quell'angelo.  
Ma quanti anni hai?

Ne faccio 27 il 30 Aprile.

Oh ma dai? Hai la mia età. Le sorrise E il primo ragazzo?

Il primo l'ho avuto a 17 anni, l'ho mollato a 21 per fare nuove esperienze sorrise.

Lea iniziava a diventare curiosa, si chiese che cos'avesse voluto dire con "nuove esperienze".  
Che vuoi dire con nuove esperienze? chiese in fine per togliersi ogni dubbio.

Per Dianna non era un problema dirlo  
Ho avuto un paio di nottate di fuoco con un paio di ragazze, non contemporaneamente ovviamente. rise di gusto.

Lea sorrise stendendo gli angoli della bocca da orecchio ad orecchio, non ci poteva credere, anche a Dianna non dispiacevano le ragazze.  
Questo significava che forse avrebbe avuto una possibilità.  
Wow, non pensavo che ti piacessero anche le ragazze.

È un problema?

Certo che no! rispose prontamente.

E che mi dici di te? chiese interessata la bionda.

Ho avuto un ragazzo fisso dai 18 fino ai 21 anni poi ho capito di non provare attrazione verso di loro, ho conosciuto una ragazza e ci sono rimasta insieme da quando avevo 22 anni fino ai 25. Non ho più avuto voglia di conoscere nessuno, ero totalmente presa dal locale. le sorrise debolmente Però adesso voglio scendere di nuovo in pista!

Bene rispose semplicemente sorridendole in modo decisamente non amichevole.

Le due vennero interrotte da un boato della gente, Lea sapeva chi era arrivata.

Una volta avvisate le ragazze dell'imminente uscita andò a prepararsi. Decise di indossare un vestito fino a metà coscia con solo una spalla coperta (foto qui: . /tumblr_m7fdlhNf3U1ra90boo1_ ) con qualche paiette sparsa qua e la.  
Tenne i capelli sciolti e lisci, trucco leggero. Era un incanto.  
La vennero a prendere e andarono al locale.  
Essendo delle star passarono la fila e si ritrovarono all'interno come niente.  
Hemo si guardò intorno con l'intento di individuare Lea.  
La vide al tavolo vicino al bancone mentre parlava con una ragazza. Lo trovò alquanto strano visto che era da un pezzo che non si interessava a qualcuna. Poco male, era curiosa di sapere ci era questa lei.  
Si avvicinò a Lea che subito le andò in contro

Ciao tesoro salutò la mora abbracciandola Ciao Brittany abbracciò l'altra ballerina Ciao SuperStar abbracciò la cantante.

Con chi stavi parlando ah? chiese ammiccando Hemo a Lea.

Oh, venite ve la presento detto questo tornò al tavolo da Dianna  
Dianna! Ti presento la mia migliore amica, nonché coinquilina Heather. Hemo per gli amici Dianna si girò verso l'altra bionda e le sorride stringendole la mano lei è Brittany, collega di Hemo. si salutarono cordialmente.  
E in fine lei è… Beh non credo che abbia bisogno di presentazioni. lasciò così in sospeso Dianna.

Dì si girò e ebbe quasi un infarto con morte istantanea. Sgranò gli occhi a dir poco sbalordita dalla figura dell'ultima. No, non aveva certo bisogno di presentazioni. Quasi si dimentico di salutare.  
Oh mio Dio, ma sei Beyoncé! Non ci posso credere, è un onore conoscerti. Io ti adoro era in fibrillazione.

Grazie cara, è un piacere anche per me. Sei sola? rispose tranquillamente la cantante.

No, sono con un'amica che dovrebbe cantare fra poco. si ricordò di Naya, aveva un'ossessione per Beyoncé Oh mamma, Naya sverrà quando ti vedrà! disse più a sé che alle altre.

La cantante sorrise lusingata per le belle parole  
Sarò felice di conoscerla. Se vuoi potete unirvi al nostro tavolo

Certo che possono, tanto il tavolo è per più di 3 persone quindi intervenne Lea.

Grazie, sarebbe fantastico! Dianna andò a recuperare le sue cose e quelle di Naya e seguì le ragazze al tavolo che era poco distante dal suo.  
Oh ecco, tocca a Naya! disse entusiasta Dì facendo girare tutte verso il palco.

Fra poco sarebbe toccato a lei cantare, era carica più che mai. Aveva 2 canzoni da cantare, entrambe a lei care.  
Aveva notato un certo movimento nel fondo del locale ma non ci badò più di tanto, era più che concentrata nelle canzoni.

La prima che avrebbe cantato parlava di rialzarsi dopo essere caduti, di continuare a credere, di continuare a sperare. La classificava sua perché anche lei, come ogni essere umano aveva avuto brutti momenti da cui rialzarsi.

Si posizionò al centro del palco chiuse gli occhi e sentì la base partire, istintivamente sorrise poi intonò le prime note.

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Hemo appena vide quella creatura salire sul palco perse più battiti.  
Come era possibile che esistesse una creatura tanto bella? Anche da così lontano riusciva perfettamente ad inquadrarla.  
La base partì e la ragazza cominciò a cantare.  
Heather perse altri battiti, la sua voce era perfetta.  
Arrivava diretta al cuore, emozionando.  
Non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi già lucidi da lei che in quel momento era ad occhi chiusi.

Continuò la canzone  
Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

Dio, come era brava.

A quel punto Naya spalancò gli occhi  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

Il pubblico esplose, un boato e gli applausi partirono dalla folla.  
Hemo non sapeva cosa le stava succedendo, sta di fatto che si era alzata in piedi ad applaudire come una forsennata.  
Aveva un sorriso a 52 denti stampato in faccia e continuava ad urlare Brava! guadagnandosi occhiate interrogative dalle ragazze al tavolo con lei.

Tutte si stavano chiedendo che le fosse preso, Lea seduta affianco a lei le afferrò un braccio e la fece sedere di nuovo  
Ma che diavolo ti è preso? le chiese all'orecchio, la ballerina si limitò ad alzare le spalle e a riportare gli occhi su Naya che stava ricominciando a cantare

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause  
There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

Quella voce Hemo non se la sarebbe scordata facilmente, erano puri brividi che le attraversavano la spina dorsale.  
Come era possibile che provasse quelle sensazioni per una…ragazza?

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

Ed ecco il colpo finale. Hemo era incantata. Non aveva mai creduto al colpo di fulmine, ma se questo lo fosse stato?


	3. Chapter 3

Beyoncé poteva giurare di aver visto quella ragazza tremare mentre cantava.  
Si era perdutamente innamorata di quella voce, doveva conoscerla.  
Ci aveva messo una tale passione in quella canzone, rendendola sua sotto ogni forma, che poteva chiaramente sentire quanto alcune ferite fossero ancora aperte.  
Non poteva ancora nemmeno immaginare ciò che stava per accadere.

Heather era completamente in estasi.  
I suoi occhi erano incollati al palco, poteva sentire quanto quella canzone toccasse Naya e non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi cosa le facesse così male.

Pensieri non propriamente positivi le attraversarono la mente:  
E se avesse avuto un ragazzo?  
Se la latina non si fosse mai accorta della sua esistenza?  
Se non fosse stata interessata a conoscerla?

Ma a cosa diavolo stava pensando? Da quando si faceva mille paranoie per una persona che non conosceva e che oltre tutto era una ragazza?  
Oh andiamo Hemo, non prenderti in giro! Ti piace si lasciò sfuggire in tono non troppo basso facendo scattare quattro teste verso di lei, che la guardarono con aria interrogativa.  
Sorrise imbarazzata prima di bofonchiare qualcosa come: "Vado in bagno" e sparire in mezzo alla folla.

In realtà stava veramente cercando di andare in bagno, così da potersi chiudere in uno degli stanzini insieme a tutta la frustrazione che le domande fattasi le avevano provocato. Il suo tentativo di nascondersi, tuttavia, fu fermato da qualcosa. O meglio, qualcuno.

Prese un bel respiro cercando di riportare il suo battito cardiaco alla normalità, quella canzone aveva risvegliato in lei ricordi non troppo felici.

Quella canzone le ricordava terribilmente quanto fosse stata male negli ultimi mesi, male per lei…

Poco più di 9 mesi prima aveva intrapreso una relazione con una ragazza di nome Lauren: lunghi capelli castano chiaro, occhi nocciola, fisico mozzafiato.  
La ragazza doveva essere una conquista da una botta e via ma quando quella sera si era ritrovata a scambiarci quattro chiacchere era nato un interesse più profondo. Forse era la prima volta che, dopo aver capito che le piacevano le ragazze sette anni prima, aveva il desiderio di conoscere una persona più a fondo, piuttosto che apprezzare solamente l'aspetto esteriore.  
Le due si erano trovate bene fin dall'inizio, l'una aveva conosciuto la famiglia dell'altra, che le aveva accettate così come erano, tutto sembrava andare per il meglio. Si amavano, almeno questo era quello che Naya pensava.

Ad una settimana dal loro sesto mesiversario, aveva trovato Lauren a letto con un ragazzo.  
Naya convinta di farle una sorpresa, aveva staccato prima dal suo lavoro di allora da segretaria ed era passata a casa sua, avendo le chiavi non si era nemmeno preoccupata di suonare il campanello per annunciarsi.  
Aveva percorso tutta la casa in cerca della sua ragazza.  
Avvicinandosi alla porta dell'ultima stanza, sentiva suoni inequivocabili provenire da essa. Spalancò la porta e la più grande delle sue paure prese vita davanti ai suoi occhi. La persona che pensava di amare e che la amasse a sua volta stava godendosi le attenzioni di un ragazzo a lei sconosciuto, facendola gemere sommessamente.  
La cosa che la stupì fu che in realtà la situazione non la toccò così come credeva che sarebbe stato, non provava disperazione ma era terribilmente arrabbiata. Credeva di amare quella ragazza ma forse si sbagliava, infondo non aveva mai amato qualcuno in vita sua, allora come poteva riconoscere quel sentimento di cui sentiva tanto parlare? Ciò che non poteva negare era che ci teneva a lei.  
Il dolore di quel momento non era per aver trovato la sua ragazza a letto con qualcun altro, ma per la sensazione di tradimento mista a quella di presa in giro che le attanagliava il petto.  
Una cosa che non poteva tollerare erano l'essere presa in giro e l'essere tradita.  
Forse se non avesse scoperto il tradimento di Lauren che andava avanti da solo Dio sa quanto, sarebbe finita per innamorarsi veramente di lei.  
La consapevolezza di averla persa le arrivò quando varcò la soglia di casa, catapultandosi tra le braccia di Dianna, spiegandole il motivo per le sue condizioni.

La rabbia prese possesso di lei. La canzone successiva era perfetta per la sua situazione.  
Le aveva fatto male, l'aveva tradita, aveva giocato con lei non prendendola seriamente; si era rialzata e sicuramente la ragazza aveva contribuito a renderla più forte.

Prese un profondo respiro e, basandosi su quello che ricordava la canzone, iniziò a cantare mettendoci anima e corpo.

Naya era lì, su quel palco, in tutta la sua bellezza.  
Decise di osare e avvicinarsi maggiormente, non era preparata a tale visione.  
Da quella nuova posizione riusciva a vedere ancora più chiaramente quanto fosse bella quella ragazza, la lasciava veramente senza fiato.

Hemo era in piedi a lato del palco. Era sicura che da lì non l'avrebbe vista.

Dianna era orgogliosa della sua migliore amica, la guardava mettere tutta se stessa su quella prima canzone e lei sapeva il motivo.

A fianco a lei era seduta Lea seguita da Heather, Beyonce e Brittany. Tutte avevano gli occhi puntati verso il palco.

Oh andiamo Hemo, non prenderti in giro! Ti piace protestò verso se stessa Hemo.

Contemporaneamente quattro teste, quella di Dì compresa, si girarono di scatto verso l'altra bionda che sorrideva imbarazzata. Quest'ultima sussurrò qualcosa per poi scomparire.

Dianna non ne era sicura, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, con quel commento, la ragazza si riferisse alla sua migliore amica.

Non vedeva l'ora che Naya trovasse qualcuno che la facesse stare di nuovo bene, erano passati 3 mesi dalla rottura con Lauren e da allora la latina non era più la stessa, non usciva più se non strettamente necessario, non sorrideva quasi mai e si rinchiudeva spesso in se stessa senza degnare di uno sguardo la sua migliore amica. Nell'ultimo periodo era migliorata, stava piano piano tornando ad essere la Naya spensierata di un tempo.

Venne distratta dai suoi pensieri dalla base di una nuova canzone che conosceva perfettamente. Era giunta l'ora per Naya di far vedere di che pasta era fatta.

Si girò verso Lea e le sorrise, cominciando a muoversi a tempo di musica sulla panca su cui era seduta.

Lea dopo aver sentito uscire quella frase, insensata alle sue orecchie, non aveva più smesso di pensarci. Di cosa stava parlando Hemo?  
Era da quando quella ragazza aveva cominciato a cantare che era strana, non l'aveva mai vista così.  
Aveva bisogno di parlarci al più presto. Doveva sapere che cosa le stesse succedendo.

Stava ancora osservando il posto vuoto che Hemo aveva lasciato qualche minuto più indietro, quando sentì partire la nuova base.  
Si girò nuovamente trovando Dianna che la guardava. Le stava sorridendo.

Sorrise a sua volta, abbassando lo sguardo presa alla sprovvista. Quegli occhi l'ammaliavano.

Aveva voglia di assaggiare quelle labbra, ma doveva trattenersi, non poteva affrettare così le cose.

Vide Dianna iniziare a muoversi a tempo di musica così fece lo stesso scambiandosi di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata.

Adorava quella canzone, riusciva a tirare fuori tutto quello che era capace di fare.  
Era potente, energica e assolutamente vera.

( Canzone qui: /PstrAfoMKlc )

After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

La folla esplose.  
Nei momenti in cui cantava si nutriva del suo pubblico acquistando sicurezza.

Tolse il microfono dall'asta e cominciò a fare avanti e indietro lungo il palco.  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

Indugiò un attimo alla fine del palco sul lato verso il bancone del bar.

Nero nell'azzurro.

Si ritrovò a fissare la ragazza negli occhi mentre ricominciava a cantare.  
After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Non riuscì a distogliere gli occhi da quella meraviglia, sembrava che anche lei la stesse guardando. Questo la esortò a fare del suo meglio per far cadere l'attenzione della ragazza su di sé.

Come se già non fosse completamente rivolta a lei.

Non riusciva a muoversi, quella ragazza la stava guardando e non come si guardava solitamente la persona con cui si conversava, quella ragazza la stava mangiando con gli occhi.  
Per quanto volesse scappare da quella situazione, sembrava che il corpo non volesse rispondere ai comandi. Tanto meno gli occhi, ancora irrimediabilmente incollati su quella creatura.

Come se le avesse trasmesso nuova energia continuò la canzone con più carica di prima tornando a muoversi nuovamente su quel palco.

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

Si girò nuovamente verso Hemo e le sorrise. La ragazza ricambio quasi non potesse farne a meno.

Non la conosceva, eppure quel volto le era famigliare, l'aveva già vista da qualche parte.  
Non conosceva il suo nome ma avrebbe rimediato presto a questa mancanza.

Riportò gli occhi davanti a sé.

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

La guardò nuovamente non potendone fare proprio a meno, questa volta però non distolse lo sguardo.

Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
I remember  
I'll remember, I'll remember

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Terminò la canzone e il pubblico esplose nuovamente in estasi.  
La latina continuava a fissare la bionda che aveva preso a battere le mani con un sorriso bellissimo, di quelli che ti stordivano.  
Risvegliatasi da un attimo di trance, fece un inchino e scese velocemente dal palco per raggiungere quell'angelo.


End file.
